reentryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker is a human male Jedi, born in 5189 to Shmi Skywalker. He is the Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi, semi Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn and brother Padawan to Rillian. Early Life Anakin Skywalker was born to Shmi Skywalker in 5189 on Kabray Station, a space station in orbit above the Mid Rim world of Kabray. In 5194, Skywalker slipped into a coma after a fever on Tatooine, awakening a week later. Less than a month later, he was reunited with Obi-Wan Kenobi and accepted into the Jedi Temple creche. Padawan Years Obi-Wan Kenobi took Anakin as his Padawan on 4/12th 5199. This was contested by Master Jil-Hyra, although nothing came of it. OtherWhen In OtherWhen, he was the master of Ahsoka Tano. He was secretly married to Padmé Amidala shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars, whith whom he had two children, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa. Clone Wars He was Commander then General of the 501st Legion following his Knighting on 6/7th 5210. His Second in Command was Captain Rex. By Chancellor Edict, he was granted a seat on the Council on 12/17th 5212. Anakin Skywalker was officially killed on Empire Day, 12/19th 5212. Darth Vader The rotation of rocks shifted as several mismatched pieces merged upon the center point. Anakin clenched his fist until they were crushed into a solid mass. None of the pieces fit together; it just looked like a misshapen, ugly mess. The rest of the former rock’s components were still spread out, orbiting the new center piece. “That’s Vader.” - ''Lost in the Echo VII Following his duel with Kenobi on Mustafar and the dissolution of his bond with Amidala, he was 'rescued' by Palpatine. What was left of Skywalker, body and mind, went on to become a figure of nightmare called Darth Vader. He commanded the 501st, nicknamed ''Vader's Fist. Skywalker attempted several times to take over, notably when he cornered Rex, on the run after Order 66. In Year Ten of the Empire, having started to heal mentally from the broken bond, an insurrection was attempted, with the support of a few allies: Captain Pulsar and the Noghris. The plan was found out, and Vader was given to Tamoeth to insure such plans would not be repeated. Darth Vader was the one to throw Palpatine down the shaft on board the Second Death Star during the Battle of Endor, killing him to protect his son Luke. Anakin Skywalker died on the Second Death Star and his remains burned on Endor. Post Mortis Following the events on Mortis, he reappeared in 7/17th 5236/Imperial Year 24 outside the wreckage of Outbound Flight, on "an insignificant planetoid within the Redoubt." Two years later, his call for assistance was picked up by the ships of Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Noghris guards there confirmed his identity. Skywalker made it clear that he was not Vader, and had no interest in taking over the command of the remnants of the Imperial Army. After negotiating with the Chiss, he and a Chiss fleet came to the aid of the Lothal rebellion. Leaving the fleet, he and a few others went to rescue Kenobi. See Also *OtherWhen, Part III Category:Characters Category:Jedi